Beware Moon's First Ficcay!
by Anime Crescent Moon
Summary: I'm not putting anything here... I really dun want this to be deleted. sigh Well, i might as well. It's a dare fic, hosted by me and my Yamis, Crescent and Crater.
1. The Insanity Begins

Moon: ^_^ Welcome to... a ficcay!!  
  
Crescent: ... Yay.  
  
Crater: ^___^ WEEEEE!  
  
Moon: *has never written a fic before* ...Now what? o_O;;;  
  
Crescent: Well, normally in fanfics like this, the insane authoress traps the Yu-Gi-Oh cast with her and her Yamis, asks her favorite bishie to do the disclaimer, and then they do some odd thing like go on vacation, have a sleepover, have reviewers dare the cast, whatever.  
  
Moon: *hugs Crescent* YOU'RE SUCH A BIG HELP! *snaps her fingers and the YGO cast arrives*  
  
Cast: O___O  
  
Moon: Yami, do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Moon: *turns chibi* Becuz ah sed soo, Yami-chan!! Pwease?  
  
Yami: ^_^ Okay! Moon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, she just owns herself and her Yamis.  
  
Moon: Weeee. Well, I guess we could do a dare show.  
  
Crater: O__O No!  
  
Serenity: Why not?  
  
Crater: Because it involves reviewers, doesn't it, Crescent?  
  
Crescent: Yeah, why?  
  
Crater: THEY MIGHT TRY AND TAKE MY KURA!  
  
Moon: ^^;; Don't worry.  
  
Yami Bakura: Did I miss something?  
  
Moon: Yes.  
  
Yami Bakura: ^__^ Cool.  
  
Moon: Well, here are the rules:  
  
~*Dares have to be appropriate for a PG13 ficcay  
  
*~You must not take our bishies! (Moon, Crater, Crescent: *glomp their bishies*)  
  
~*If you want to be in the fic (for one chapter) you must have a dare.  
  
*~You can submit truth questions too.  
  
~*For every dare, there must be a punishment. (If the cast members refuse to do the dare.)  
  
*~You can't dare the authoress, her Yamis, their future children, or other reviewers to do something bad. (Moon: Good dares are okay! :D)  
  
~*You have to like YGO to be involved.  
  
*~Have fun! :D:D:D:D:D  
  
Moon: And I'm not putting "Dare" or "Ask" in the title so it won't get deleted (hopefully). If it does, I'll just repost it. XD  
  
Marik: O_O Evil face!  
  
Crescent: MARIK! ^-^ *glomps*  
  
Marik: *sweatdrops* I thought you liked my Yami!  
  
Crescent: I do. ^_~  
  
Moon: Oh, I almost forgot something. *snaps her fingers and Saturna, Neptunia, Jupitera, and Star appear*  
  
Crater: *hugs Star* My future kiddy!!  
  
Star: My future mommy!!  
  
Moon: ^__^  
  
Saturna: *pokes Moon*  
  
Moon: Hm?  
  
Saturna: Can I set the evil pointy hair person on fire? *looks to Tristan*  
  
Moon: ^__^ Okay!  
  
Saturna: *chibi kawaii evil laugh* MWAHEEHEEHEEEHEEEEHEEEE!!!!  
  
Tristan: O__O Meep.  
  
Saturna: *chases Tristan around Moon's house*  
  
Neptunia: *hugs Yami* DADDY!!!  
  
Yami: o_o;; There must be some mistake...  
  
Moon: The future never lies. XDDD  
  
Yami: ^_^ Okay.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Moon: What what?  
  
Yugi: I want to duel.  
  
Mai: I want to take a shower.  
  
Jupitera: I want my teddy!! *cries* T__T *pokes Y/Marik* Daddy, do you have my blankie and teddy?  
  
Y/Marik: o_o What?  
  
Moon: *sighs* Anyway, please send in your dares, and if you report us, I will hunt you down and bring you to school with me!! Tea's in most of my classes. Not special's though.  
  
Tea: And Yami's with us!! ^__________________________________________________^  
  
Moon: O__O MY YAMI! *glomps*  
  
Yami: ^^;;  
  
All: See you next chapter!  
  
Saturna/Jupitera/Neptunia/Star: Wead and weview! 


	2. Short Chapter Due to Lack of Reviews

Moon: O__O Whoa. I have this new high-contrast color scheme, and when I opened MS Word, the BG is black and the text is bright green.  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
Moon: Well, this is going to be kind of a short chapter, 'cause no one is reviewing. I'm hurt. *cries*  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
Moon: Will you stop doing that?! Anyways, a big tankuu (that's how I say thank you) to Autumn Ann for giving us dares! She was the only one who did... Plus, she also got us presents. ^_^ *glomps Ann* FRIEND!  
  
All: O___O  
  
Moon: Well, at least it's a different face this time... ^^;; Well, Ann's gonna be in the fic from now on, because she's such a nice reviewer. *snaps her fingers and Ann, Summer, Winter Star, and Sapphire appear*  
  
Ann: ^__^ Seto!  
  
Seto: ^____^  
  
Ann and Seto: *busy*  
  
Crescent: Well, we have to wait until they're done before we can do any dares... -_-;;;  
  
Ann: ^^;; Well, I dare Joey to change his name to mutt and act like one.  
  
Moon: And you didn't have a punishment, so he has to do it!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Mai: Because it's a DARE, stupid!  
  
Joey: Fine. My name is now mutt. .O  
  
All: XD  
  
Joey: IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
Crater: Mutt, dogs don't talk. They bark!  
  
Joey: *unenthusiastically* Woof woof.  
  
Summer: Now get down on all four legs...  
  
Joey: *does so*  
  
All: *rofl/lol/lmao*  
  
Joey: .O Ann you little-  
  
Seto: DON'T TALK! Stupid puppy. *hugs Ann protectively*  
  
Ann: *raises magic staff*  
  
Joey: *whimper*  
  
Ann: Anyway, I dare Tristan to cut his hair!! XD MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tristan: O__O NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIIIIR! How do you expect me to impress Serenity without my HAIIIIIR!  
  
Serenity: O__O *is scared*  
  
Saturna: MWAHEEHEEHEEEHEEE! ^_^ *gets out scissors* Would you like me to twy it for you, oh idiotic one?  
  
Tristan: o_o No thanks... *takes scissors and attempts to cut his hair* It's not coming off!  
  
Moon: Keep trying, weirdo. Next dare, Ann?  
  
Ann: I dare Yugi to kiss Summer!  
  
Yugi: *blushes*  
  
Summer: *also blushes*  
  
Yugi: Well, here goes nothing... *kisses Summer on the lips*  
  
Summer: ^__^  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
All: Awwww....  
  
Ann: And for my final dare, I dare Marik (Er, you meant him right? They call him Marik on the episodes I watch. *is a moron*) to kiss a guy!  
  
Marik: O_O WHY ME?!  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
Marik: Well, who?  
  
Moon: *closes eyes and points randomly* JOEY!  
  
Joey: Woof?  
  
Marik: O_O NO!  
  
Moon: You have to. Or else.  
  
Marik: Or else what?  
  
Moon/Ann/Crescent/Crater/Summer/Yami/Seto/Yugi/Bakura/Yami Marik/Star/Winter Star/Sapphire/Saturna/Neptunia/Jupitera: *GLARE*  
  
Marik: o_o Meep... *kisses Joey*  
  
Joey: O__O *faints*  
  
Marik: O__O *runs out of the room screaming*  
  
Moon: Well, that's it for this time! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and starting now, there's gonna be a riddle every chapter. We'll start out with an easy one...  
  
~ Riddle: "Mr. Brown and his son David got into a car crash. Mr. Brown died, and his son was severely injured. He was rushed to the hospital, and into the operating room. Once there, the surgeon said, "I can't operate on him, he's my son David." How is this possible?" ~  
  
FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER GETS A PRIZE! WAHOOOO!!!! 


	3. More Dares, More Truths, More Glomping

Moon: Er, hey all! ~ claps idiotically ~ FIVE REVIEWS! WHOO HOOOO!!  
  
All: o_o;;  
  
Moon: And I'm sorry to Anime Gal4, but you can't be in this chapter. To be in a chapter, you have to have sent at least one dare. Gomen, but rules are rules! ^^;; ~ feels stupid ~  
  
Crescent: ....Aren't you going to tell them your "announcement"?  
  
Moon: Why is it in quotes? ....Whatever. Well, from now on, Ann, Summer, and their future kiddies are PERMANENT guests!! WHICH MEANS THEY'RE IN THE FICCAY PERMANENTLY!  
  
Crescent: ...We know what it means, stupid.  
  
Ann: YAY! ^_^ I feel loved. ~ dances around ~  
  
Moon: Well, Ann has dares and presents, as usual. ^^ Tankuu, Ann.  
  
Ann: ^^ Well, for Saturna, a delux torture kit and a book titled "2000 Ways to Torture Tristan".  
  
Saturna: ^__^ YAY! Thankuu sooo much! ~ hugs Ann ~  
  
Ann: And for Moon, a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant!  
  
Moon: O__O Wow, it's so pretty! ~ hugs Ann ~ Tankuu so much! ~ puts it on ~  
  
Ann: And for Crater, a Bakura plushie!  
  
Crater: *-* KURA PLUSHIE!! ~ huggles it ~ TANKUU TANKUU TANKUUUU!!  
  
Bakura: o.O;; I'm.... loved.  
  
Ann: Now for dares. ^^ I dare Joey to kiss every boy except Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Sapphire, Marik, and Ryou.  
  
Moon: So basically that's Tristan and Yami Marik. (So far, no minor characters are in this. Review if you want to see more of the cast! Personally, I think it would be funny is Pegasus came... XD MWAHAHAHA!)  
  
Joey: ...Do I have to? What is the punishment?  
  
Ann: Let my children torture you.  
  
Joey: O_O Okay, I'll do the dare. ~ kisses Tristan ~  
  
Tristan: O__O  
  
Joey: ~ kisses Yami Marik ~  
  
Yami Marik: O________O  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAH! ~ runs out of the room, screaming ~  
  
Ann: Okay, I dare Tristan to sit in the electric chair!  
  
Tristan: Or get tortured by Saturna, right?  
  
Moon: -_-;; How did you guess?  
  
Tristan: Well, I think I choose the chair. ~ glances fearfully at Saturna ~  
  
Saturna: ~ smiles innocently ~  
  
Moon: ~ snaps fingers and the electric chair appears ~ Have fun.  
  
Tristan: ~ sits in it ~ O__O ~ ZAAAAAAAAP!!!!! ~  
  
Tristan: X_X  
  
Saturna: ~ revives Tristan ~ I need my daiwy tortuwe. XD  
  
Ann: Next, I dare Tea to stop making friendship speeches or swim in a pool of sharks for the whole day, unless she's doing a dare.  
  
Tea: ....Okay, I'll stop the speeches.  
  
Moon: ^^ Good! I don't want you swimming in the same pool Lemon-chan!!  
  
All: Who?  
  
Crater: ....One of her pet sharks.  
  
All: O__O  
  
Ann: Well, I dare Yami Marik to jump off of a cliff.  
  
Moon: And there's no punishment. So you have to do it! ^_^  
  
Crescent: WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THE TORTURING OF MY BOYFRIEND?! ~ hugs Yami Marik ~  
  
Yami Marik: -_-;; Okay, fine. At least somebody likes me. ~ jumps off of a cliff ~ X__X  
  
Crescent: ~ sniff sniff ~ ;_; ~ revives Yami Marik ~  
  
Yami Marik: ^__^  
  
Seto: Next dare, Ann?  
  
Ann: I dare Yami to makeout with Moon and Yugi to makeout with Summer.  
  
Moon, Summer, Yugi, and Yami: ^__^ We like those dares!  
  
Ann: ^^  
  
Moon, Summer, Yugi, and Yami: ~ busy ~  
  
Ann: While they're busy, let's get to the truths. Tristan, are you gay?  
  
Tristan: Well, no. I am in love with Serenity! *-* SERENITY!!  
  
Serenity: Get. Away. From Me.  
  
Tristan: ~ chases after Serenity ~  
  
Serenity: EEEK! HELP MEEE! ~ hides behind Moon's couch ~  
  
Tristan: BUT I LOOOVE YOOOUUU!  
  
Serenity: ....Too bad it's one sided, creep.  
  
Ann: Joey, which boy do you like best?  
  
Joey: I like Yugi and Tristan. They are my best friends.  
  
Yugi and Tristan: ~ slowly back away ~  
  
Summer: NO! NOT YUGI! .O ~ hugs Yugi protectively ~  
  
Yugi: ^^;; ~ blushes ~  
  
Ann: Yami Marik, would you rather go out with the pharaoh or the tomb robber?  
  
Yami Marik: NEITHER! I AM GOING OUT WITH CRESCENT, OKAY?! WE HAVE A CHILD!!!  
  
All: O__O You do?  
  
Yami Marik: A **FUTURE** child, you perverts. -_-;;;  
  
Ann: Whatever, you still have to choose.  
  
Yami Marik: Fine. Bakura then.  
  
Crater and Bakura: O____O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: -.-;;  
  
Ann: Tea, which boy do you have a crush on?  
  
Tea: Well, that's a tough one. I have a crush on Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, Seto, and Joey!  
  
All: o_o Joey?!  
  
Joey: HEY!!  
  
Moon: Okay, whatever. We're still gonna get you!!  
  
Ann: Let's get her!  
  
Summer, Moon, Crater, and Crescent: YEAH! ~ chase after Tea with burning torches and pitchforks ~  
  
Tea: AAAAAAACKKKKK!  
  
Yugi, Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Yami Marik: ~ join their future wives ~  
  
Tea: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Saturna, Neptunia, Winter Star, Jupitera, Star, Sapphire, and Amber: MWAHEEHEEEHEEEEE!! ~ join their future parents ~  
  
Ryou, Marik, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, and Tristan: ~ joins in randomly ~  
  
Tea: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!  
  
All: ~ tie Tea up ~  
  
Tea: STOP!!! ~ kisses Yami, Yugi, Yami Marik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto ~ I LOOOOVE YOOOU!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Yami Marik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto: Who?  
  
Tea: YOU! ALL OF YOU!!! ^__^  
  
Ann: ~ raises magic staff and chants something ~  
  
Tea: AGHHHH! ~ is hit with a bolt of lightning ~ X__X  
  
All: YAY!!! ~ cheer ~  
  
Moon: Well, that's all for now. Please review! And thanks again, Ann-chan! ^_^ ~ glomps Yami ~  
  
Ann, Summer, Crater, and Crescent: ~ glomp their bishies ~ ^_~  
  
Bishies: ^__^ ~ blush ~  
  
Moon: ~ still clinging to Yami ~ Ciao!  
  
All: CYABAII!  
  
Moon: Oh, and no one answered the riddle, so I'm not giving a new one this time. -_-;;; I thought it was too easy. See you next chapter! 


End file.
